Fly Jacker
Fly Jacker(飛乗, Hishou) Is an Insect Beast that lives and hunts in the murky Swamp of Antiquity, and is considered to be very dangerous not only due to the incredible poison that it can spread when it captures an enemy, but because there is always a hive of them and if one is disturbed by anything, the entire hive goes for the attack, especially if it's their leader. Appearance Fly Jacker is a type of insect beast and has very unique appearance. It has the green color. It's height is the same as that of a Troll Kong. Even thought is big, its body structure doesn't seem to be that much muscular. His hands and legs are twice as big then his other body parts. His head is on his exoskeleton and it seems to be red. On his exoskeleton, there are spines when someone first looks at them, but in fact those are its bones and they aren't quite easy to break. Jacker's eyes are, similar to spiders, hidden on his exoskeleton. From its mouth the spit is flowing and it seems to be quite dangerous. On its hands there are also his bones flowing out on its elbows and forearms and its nails seems to be rusty. The fingest on the hands seems to be partly covered with his skin. His legs are normal and there isn't anything unusual for them. Behavior Fly Jacker's are known to be very protective of their large hives that they build, often posting multiple guards in front of it to be sure no one would try and attempt to get in. The most protective of all is the Leader, who is said to give the orders at the safety of their chamber. When one Fly Jacker emits a special signal, showing them to be in danger, the entire swarm picks up and goes in to aid it's kin. Abilities Acid Spit: For an offensive move against beasts that might be stronger than they are, Fly Jacker's are capable of spitting out different forms of acidic saliva that develops around the walls of their stomach. When released into the prey, the acid is said to be ten times stronger than normal stomach acids, easily dissolving half of their body before they ever get the chance to feel it. It's also seen that some of their acids have the ability to burn while also solidifying around the prey, making them unable to leave their spot. Poison: Whenever feeling threatened by any other beasts, a special signal is sent to the Fly Jacker's body, causing it to spray out a special gas that quickly spreads out into the area. However, while the beasts focus on the it's horrid stench, they are unaware of the true danger: how the gas produced is a powerful neurotoxin that begins to take effect after five minutes, causing intense paralysis within the brain, shutting down most parts of it, causing a complete brain shut-down and leaving their pray in a vegetative state until they eventually die. The poison also possess bacteria that immediately starts to break down the prey's flesh and dissolving their bones for them to consume. As Food The Fly Jacker is known for not only having incredibly poisonous meat that is bitter and stiff when cut open, the smell emanating from it is said to be ten times that of a rotting corpse of any creature. This is due to the special mixture that they spit onto their prey, containing millions of bacteria's that break down not just the meat, but amplifies the impure properties of the prey, making it more edible for them. However, despite the beast being inedible, the eggs that they lay is another story, which takes in the unique scents of beasts, including the sweet smells from their bodies, condensing it into their eggs as they show to smell like the sweetest perfumes and acting as air freshener's for their hive. It is shown to be wrapped in a special web they emit from their moves, hardening them instantly, and often shows to be easily breakable with even the slightest touch, making it difficult to extract the eggs hidden inside. The eggs of the Fly Jacker are said to be the only edible food from them. In terms of Taste, the eggs are said to have the condensed vitamins and minerals from the multiple beasts that are condensed from their consumption. The eggs show to have a white yolk that sparkles like warm sunlight and has a meaty tender flesh to it, making it almost like a slice of meat. Special Preparation Ingredient Before being able to cook the eggs, a chef must first get rid of the special hardened substance that the Fly Jacker sprayed, similar to that of polyurethane Foam, making it extremely difficult to get to it's eggs without sending off a chain reaction with human's natural oils, making them inedible. To get rid of the hardened foam-like substance, a chef must apply an ingredient that contains the chemical, Acetone, which causes a chemical reaction that acts as a solvent to neutralizes the bonds, and soften it up as it easily slides off, leaving only the eggs behind. To make the eggs much more tastier after the substance has been removed, the eggs show to react to heat at a low temperature while the chef gently cracks each one with a mallet, releasing an amino acid that enriches the eggs flavor, making it more delicious. Cooking Method For the best result of this egg, it has been shown that making it into deviled eggs adds the flavor as instead of having to take out the yolk, the yolk breaks down and is absorbed into the egg, making the insides nice and tender to enjoy. Trivia *Here is the statistics of the Fly Jacker: Category:Human World Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Insect Beast Category:Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Original Ingredient Category:Ingredient Category:Phantom's bestiary